wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wspomnienia niebieskiego mundurka/XVIII
}} Pan Pawlicki, ogrodnik, a właściwie dzierżawca ogrodu zamkowego (który mieszkańcy miasteczka iure caduco uczynili spacerowym i publicznym), doznaje dziś co kilka chwil nerwowego niepokoju. Pan Pawlicki nie lubi gości przybywających wyłącznie na przechadzkę. Nie lubi ich zwłaszcza w godzinach rannych. Zwykle po każdej takiej "wizycie" nie może doliczyć się kwiatów na klombach, owoców na drzewach - niekiedy nawet tyczek przy fasoli. Dawniej było jeszcze gorzej. Panowie z miasta, ich żony, dzieci i służba, jakby do tego ślubem tajemnym zobowiązani, nigdy, wchodząc do ogrodu drzwi za sobą nie zamykali. Korzystały z tego w granicach jak najszerszych psy i świnie - z małym, rozumie się, pożytkiem dla ogrodu i średnią przyjemnością dla ogrodnika. Zaradził wreszcie złemu pan Pawlicki przez zawieszenie na drzwiach ciężkiego kamienia, który je sam, automatycznie, z nadzwyczajnym łoskotem zamyka. Otóż dziś powodem wspomnianego już zdenerwowania pana Pawlickiego jest ów łoskot, co kilka chwil powtarzający się. Za każdym huknięciem kamienia pan Pawlicki prostuje plecy przy sadzeniu "flanców" zgięte, głowę w stronę drzwi obraca i widzi w nich - niebieski mundurek. Ile huknięć, tyle mundurków. - Kara boska... nasłanie!... - mruczy, srodze się marszcząc. W ciągu kwadransa naliczył tych niebieskości przeszło tuzin. - Chodź ino, Aleś! - woła rozpaczliwym głosem na swego syna Olesia. Nadchodzącemu wydaje półgłosem zlecenie: - Uważaj, a dobrze, na drzewa fruktowe... Na studentów cięgiem patrz... A jakby co, to przez żadnych ceregielów, czapkę łap i kwita!... Jakże bardzo myli się pan Pawlicki! Jakże bezpodstawne i niedorzeczne są jego obawy! To nie "knoty" przyszli, nie urwisy, nie zrywacze kwaśnych jabłek, nie otrząsacze robaczywych gruszek. To raczyła nawiedzić ogród zamkowy arystokracja szkoły: same piąto-klasisty, ptaki na wylocie, którym rektor doręczyć ma jutro patenty, a wraz z patentami prawo noszenia stroju cywilnego, zapuszczania bród i wąsów, chodzenia z laskami, grywania w bilard, zaciągania się papierosem. Przyszli jeden za drugim, umówiwszy się widać na jedną godzinę, sztywni, poważni, uroczyści, jakby już byli co najmniej kancelistami biura powiatu, sekretarzami urzędu pocztowego. Przyszli, zasiedli na ławkach dokoła wielkiej, starej gruszy sapieżanki i zaraz wołają na "Alesia": - Garniec agrestu... Garniec gruszek... Garniec jabłek... - Agrest ma być miękki! - Gruszki soczyste! - Jabłka słodko-kwaskowate! Poważny nastrój nie odebrał im apetytu. W tym świetnym gronie błyszczy, na kształt wielkiej "bursztówki", okrągła rumiana twarz Bonusia Smolińskiego; świecą ruchliwe, podobne gwiazdom latającym, czarne oczy Kozła; wychyla się spod prostego daszka kepi, blade, lekko naznaczone ospą, od myśli wytężonej pofałdowane czoło Osowskiego; widać też przejętych powagą chwili i niebywale uroczystych: Sprężyckiego, Bellona, Sitkiewicza, Właszczuka, Petrykowskiego i innych. Jedzą owoce, wypluwają pestki daleko przed siebie i milczą. Dopiero gdy zjedli, Osowski, uczeń dobry, pilny, do nauki zawzięty, pociera czoło i powiódłszy oczyma po towarzyszach, przemawia: - Jutro zatem... I wzdycha. - Tak, jutro!... - powtarzają inni. I również wzdychają. Drażni to Kozłowskiego. Jego żywy temperament nie znosi wszelkiej płaczliwości. - Cóż to? - woła głosem rześkim, z ławki się zrywając - czyśmy tu przyszli na rekolekcje? Czy to jutro koniec świata? - Nie, ale dzień ważny... - Opuszczamy szkołę na zawsze... - Rozstajemy się, może już się więcej nie zobaczymy... - Ha - wykrzykuje Kozioł - jeśli to wam humory zakwasza, można temu zaradzić. - Jak? - Zostańcie wszyscy na drugi rok w piątej klasie! Za dobrą radę Kozioł dostaje w głowę ogryzkiem jabłka. Po krótkim zamieszaniu zabiera głos najpoważniejszy w tym gronie Osowski. - Zebraliśmy się tu - mówi - ażeby opowiedzieć sobie wzajemnie: co każdy z nas zamierza czynić po otrzymaniu patentu. Trzeba więc, żeby Kozły przestały brykać i żeby zrobiło się trochę spokojniej. - Racja. Niech Kozioł schowa rogi. - Będziemy mówili kolejno, jak siedzimy. - Osa! zaczynaj od siebie. Osowski przesuwa ręką po czole. - Znacie mnie dobrze - przemawia głosem smutnym. - Wiecie, że rwę się do nauki, jak koń do żłobu. Ale cóż, kiedy tego konia przytrzymuje w miejscu - uzda... - Co takiego? - Mocna, twarda uzda, której ani zerwać, ani zębami przegryźć nie można. - Osa, mów wyraźniej. Jakaż to uzda? - Bieda. Sprężycki przypatruje się koledze szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Jest oczytany, posiada dużo wiadomości, ogarnia myślą szerokie horyzonty, ale o życiu praktycznym ma pojęcie tak słabe, jak dziecko. Wygląda też dziecinnie i najmłodszy z całego grona, odbija rażąco od swych kolegów, wyrostków, którym wąsy już się sypią. - Czy to znaczy, że nie masz pieniędzy? - pyta naiwnie. - Ano tak... - To poproś swego ojca, żeby ci dał... - Ba, kiedy mój ojciec także nie ma! Sprężycki milknie. W głowie nie może mu się pomieścić, żeby mogli być na świecie ojcowie nie mający pieniędzy. - Cóż więc postanowiłeś? - Pytają Osowskiego koledzy. - Będę przez kilka lat uczył cudze dzieciaki i grosz do grosza ciułał. A gdy uzbieram potrzebny "fundusz", wstąpię do gimnazjum, potem do uniwersytetu... - Czym chcesz zostać? - Wszystko mi jedno: lekarzem, adwokatem, urzędnikiem... Głównie chodzi mi o to, żeby jak najwięcej umieć, wiedzieć! Niewielkie oczy błyszczą mu ogniście na okrągłej, bladej twarzy. W kolegach budzi szacunek. - Na Bonusia kolej! Gruby Bonuś Smoliński, opędzając się Kozłowskiemu, który kłuje go w tłusty kark gałązką agrestu, pod pozorem, że muchy zeń opędza, przemawia wolno, z namysłem: - Ja zostanę lekarzem... od zwierząt. Chłopcy zaczynają się śmiać. - Nie śmiejcie się. To dobry kawałek chleba. - Bonusiowi zawsze chodzi najbardziej o chleb... - Z serem! - Albo ze szperką! - To ty będziesz "wytryniarz"? - krzywi się pociesznie Kozłowski. - No tak, albo co? - Winszuję. Bonuś milczy i nadyma się, myśląc o odparowaniu ciosu. Wreszcie mruczy z powstrzymywanym, grzechoczącym mu w gardle śmiechem: - Sobie powinszuj, bo możesz mieć u mnie darmo poradę... Tamtemu oczy się iskrzą... Aby zażegnać burzę, Osowski woła: - Kozłowski niech teraz mówi! - Kozłowski! Kozłowski! - powtarzają inni. Wołany odchrząkuje, brodą zabawnie porusza, oczyma strzela w prawo i w lewo... - Mnie ciągnie do lasu... - oświadcza głosem poufnym i zęby wyszczerza. - Jak zwyczajnie kozła... - zauważa jakiś dowcipniś. - Głupiś, kochanku. Zwyczajnych kozłów do lasu nie puszczają, boby zniszczyły, a ja będę las siał, lasu pilnował, o lesie myślał. Będę leśniczym, rozumiesz? Najpierw leśniczym, a potem nadleśnym. - Wiwat Kozioł nadleśny! - krzyczą chłopcy wesoło. Osowski śpieszy uciszyć wrzawę. - Sitkiewicz ma głos - przypomina. Sitkiewicz pociera brodę, na której dzięki długiemu skrobaniu scyzorykiem jeży się już jasna, rzadka szczecinka. - To się wie, że mam głos - żartuje - przecieżem nie ryba. - Gadaj: co będziesz robił, jak dostaniesz patent. - Schowam go do kieszeni. Głupi daje, mądry bierze. Sitkiewicz ma słabość do przysłów i "przygadawek". - A potem co? - Pójdę na obiad. Człowiek jest głodny, to do niczego, a jak się naje, toby nic nie robił. Śmieją się. Osowski napiera: - Powiedzże, Sitko, co myślisz zrobić ze sobą po skończeniu szkoły? - Nic nie myślę. Albo ja głupi myśleć? Indyk myślał i głowę mu ucięli. - Czy zamierzasz dalej się kształcić? - Co to, to nie! Mam już tej nauki po dziurki w nosie. Niech moje wrogi uczą się. Niech tłumaczą Eutropiusza, Korneliusza, Owidiusza i kują greckie "aorysty!" - Obrałeś już sobie zawód? - To się wie! - Jaki? - Zostanę jeometrą. Raz kozie śmierć! Wśród ogólnej wesołości Sitkiewicz milknie i zapala papierosa, prawdziwego papierosa w prawdziwej angielskiej bibułce. Z kolei zabiera głos siedzący tuż za Sitkiewiczem Bellon. Dobry, szczery chłopiec, rumiany i okrągły, choć nie dość jeszcze rozdęty, żeby z "balonika" mógł zostać całym "balonem" - nic stanowczego powiedzieć o sobie nie umie. Ojciec jego ma garbarnię - może syna weźmie do pomocy, aby go z czasem na czele fabryki postawić. Stryj znów jest artystą - malarzem - rad by siostrzeńca widzieć obok siebie w słonecznym przybytku sztuki. Skromny, potulny studencik zastosuje się w zupełności do tego, co ojciec i stryj po wspólnej naradzie o jego losie postanowią. - Właszczuk! na ciebie kolej. Właszczuk jest synem rzemieślnika. Spojrzenie, razem zuchwałe i zawstydzone, żółtawa cera twarzy mówią o życiu spędzonym w ciasnym, źle przewietrzanym warsztacie, wśród ludzi dobrych może, lecz nieokrzesanych. Patent z pięciu klas jest ziszczeniem najśmielszych jego marzeń, szczytem, o którego zdobyciu ledwie odważał się myśleć. Uważałby za szaleńca tego, kto by posądzał go o pragnienie dalej sięgające. - Idę do biura powiatu - oświadcza tonem głębokiego zadowolenia, z dumą niejaką zmieszanego. - I cóż tam będziesz robił? - Będę przepisywał urzędowe papiery. Solenność, z jaką wymawia słowo "urzędowe", jest wyższa nad wszystkie wyrazy. Praktyczny Bonuś bada ciekawie kolegę. - Dużo będą ci płacili? - Z początku nic. - To niewiele... - Ale potem będę brał pięćdziesiąt złotych na miesiąc. Na chłopcach, przywykłych liczyć na grosze, "pięćdziesiąt złotych" czynią wrażenie niemałe. Kręcą głowami z podziwu. - To jeszcze głupstwo... - uśmiecha się Właszczuk tryumfująco. - Naczelnik powiedział, że jak będę pilny, mogę dojść po kilku latach do stu złotych... Sto złotych!... Zdumienie chłopców nie ma granic. Kto by przypuszczał, że ten niepozorny Właszczuk zdobędzie kiedyś takie bogactwo! Po Właszczuku zadziwia kolegów Petrykowski - w inny wszakże sposób. Chłopczyna spokojny, stateczny, nabożny, z przymkniętymi, jakby sennymi oczami, oznajmia cienkim, wątłym głosem, że o żadnej świeckiej "karierze" nie myśli, postanowił bowiem zostać - księdzem. Spomiędzy pozostałych jedni wracają na wieś pomagać ojcom w gospodarstwie, inni idą na praktykę gospodarską do obcych; jeden wyrusza do szkoły rolniczej; jeden jedzie do bogatego wuja, który ma losem jego pokierować. Nie brak i takich, co mówią wręcz, że tymczasem o niczym nie myślą i myśleć nie chcą, że dość się w "sztubie" napracowali, i przede wszystkim muszą - odpocząć. Nie wszyscy, co kiedyś razem w szrankach stawali, razem dobiegli do mety. Wielu opóźniło się w drodze, wielu zbiło się z niej, straciło trop, na manowcach przepadło. Wyjątek stanowił Dembowski. Brakło go w tym gronie, ale dlatego tylko, że już od roku uczęszczał do jednego z gimnazjów warszawskich. Inni zawieruszyli się kędyś tak, że nawet ślad ich przepadł. Należeli do ich liczby przede wszystkim "artyści klasowi": Konopka i Welinowicz. Biedny Hefajstos, do czwartej klasy nawet nie dociągnąwszy - umarł. Kataryniarz-Olszewski opuścił klasę trzecią (po dwuletnim w niej pobycie) z powodów nader poważnych. Przyszedł do przekonania, że szkoła jest areną zbyt szczupłą dla jego wielkich przemysłowo-handlowych zdolności. Skokiem śmiałym, na jaki zdobywać się mogą tylko natury wyjątkowo energiczne, przerzucił się od razu z izby szkolnej na plac targowy, rozszerzając jednocześnie i zakres, i rodzaj swych "operacji". Od drobnego ptactwa przeniósł się do wielkich czworonogów, od gołębi do... wieprzów i rumaków i zasłynął wkrótce jako pierwszorzędny handlarz koni i nierogacizny. Pieś, zdumiewający wszystkich świetnym apetytem i równie świetnie rozwijającą się tuszą, uwiązł w klasie czwartej. Mówili koledzy, że chciano przeciągnąć go do piątej "piecem" - okazał się wszakże na to za tłusty. Według powszechnego przekonania "przejadł" on swą promocję; zachodziła zaś obawa, że "przeje" i patent. Szczerze to martwiło jego przyjaciela Kozłowskiego, żadna jednak z gimnastycznych i pływackich sztuk ostatniego poradzić na to nie mogła. ...Wszyscy obecni złożyli już swe wyznania, wszystkim nieobecnym poświęcono po kilka słów żartobliwych lub rzewnych, nagle przewodniczący zebraniu Osowski zauważa: - Zapomnieliśmy o Sprężyckim... - To prawda - podejmują inni. - Gdzie on się podział? - Sprężycki! Sprężycki! - rozległy się wołania. Sprężycki oddalił się o kilkadziesiąt kroków od altany. Klęczy na skraju gęstego klombu i rozgarnąwszy liście, wpatruje się wytężonym wzrokiem w kwiat jakiś. Usłyszawszy wołanie odwraca się ruchem niechętnym. - Czego chcecie? - odkrzykuje, z kolan nie wstając. - Nie przeszkadzajcie mi! Znalazłem rzadki, prześliczny okaz rośliny z rodziny motylkowatych, studiuję go... Zebranie wybucha gniewem i oburzeniem. Delegowani Sitkiewicz i Kozłowski wybiegają, biorą Sprężyckiego za ramiona i prawie przemocą wciągają pod rozłożyste gałęzie gruszy. - Sprężycki! - przemawia "prezes" uroczyście - masz nam tu natychmiast powiedzieć: co czynić zamierzasz po skończeniu nauk? - Po skończeniu nauk? - dziwi się tamten. - Cóż ja mogę dziś o tym powiedzieć? To rzeczy tak dalekie!.... - Nie tak bardzo. Jutro nauki kończysz. - Jutro kończę nauki? Chybaście oszaleli! Ja dopiero je zacząłem. - Jutro dostaniesz patent. - Iihi... taki patent. Dla mnie patentem będzie dopiero dyplom uniwersytecki. A i na tym jeszcze nie koniec. - Pi, pi, pi... co mu to się roi! - dziwi się Kozłowski. - Kopernikiem chcesz zostać czy co? - pyta drwiąco Właszczuk. - Daj kurze grzędę, ona: wyżej siędę!... - wyjeżdża z przysłowiem Sitkiewicz. Zaczynają podżartowywać z wielkiego zapału małego kolegi, przy czym zarysowywa się już nieznacznie przepaść, mająca ich odtąd dzielić od niego. Oni już cel swój osiągnęli, wchodzą w świat, do uczty życia zasiadają, z wyższością i prawie z politowaniem patrzą na najmłodszego, dziecinnie wyglądającego towarzysza, któremu się roją rzeczy tak dalekie i tak wysokie. Jeden Osowski właściwie rozumie i ocenia Sprężyckiego. Przystępuje doń, rękę mu ściska... - Zazdroszczę ci... - mówi smutno. - Ty możesz... szczęśliwy! Oby mi Bóg pozwolił spotkać się jeszcze z tobą! Tymczasem zbyt długo wytrzymywana powaga opuszcza nagle członków zebrania. Niebieskie mundurki zaczynają skakać, popychać się, dokazywać. - Panie Pawlicki! - wołają na przechodzącego ogrodnika. - Jeszcze po garncu tego dobrego! - A czy panowie studenty mają "dydki"?... - Oho!... dziś moglibyśmy cały pański ogród zakupić!... Po zjedzeniu owoców chłopcy porozumiewają się oczami i naraz z tych wszystkich młodych, zdrowych, pełnych zapału piersi wyrywa się pieśń chóralna: ::Pijmy zdrowie Mickiewicza! ::On nam słodkich chwil użycza!... Dźwięcznej pieśni przysłuchują się wróble, zięby, czyżyki - przysłuchuje się jej także wsparty na motyce "Aleś" i po raz pierwszy w życiu spogląda ze smutkiem na swe bose stopy i ręce czarne od ziemi inspektowej... Category:Wspomnienia niebieskiego mundurka